On That Day, Humanity Received A Grim Reminder (Death Note X SNK)
by StoryWriterFromTheDept
Summary: After Nate River's home was torn to pieces by titans, he now decides to rethink his entire life..but who will he meet on the way? A titan killing weirdo..a guy with cleaning issues? that's all very well, But he Is more concerned about the chocolate-addicted blonde and the gaming-addict following him around and who the heck is the kid with the Jam!
1. Chapter 1

On That Day, Humanity Received A Grim Reminder.

_Chapter 1: The Attack;_

_Near's Point Of View:_

I felt like I had circled this town at least several times, I let out a small sigh as I sat on a wall and tangled a finger In my hair, It was easy for me to get lost, Despite my Intelligence. I stared at the sky that was a light and pale colour, It was almost the same colour as my hair yet my hair seems more white than the sky today, The sky Isn't clear today; The Sky Isn't even close to being clear. A few children ran past and I began tangling a finger In my hair once again as I kept my knee tucked to my chest, Everyone found me quite weird and some had said 'At 8 Years Old, He shouldn't be wearing Pyjama's everywhere ' I Ignored them though, Pyjamas were comfortable and I care more about comfort than I do about looking like the most beautiful person In the world, Another thing that was often whispered about me was 'Is he an Albino?!' It was rare in this town to have an albino here, I never actually answered any of their questions out of slight fear that something may happen to me because I am an albino, the only albino at that. My parents aren't even albino My Mum has soft auburn hair that's pretty wavy and long whilst my dad has very dark hair and both sharing the same colour of eye; Blue. But me…? No, I have a dark grey eye colour and a pale ghost-like skin tone with white Pyjamas hanging off me and my soft fluffy white hair, a strand always wrapped around my finger.

A few more children had run past which was strange, it was around noon which was an obvious time for dinner, and I barely went to dinner. Some people once asked me if I was anorexic, but I just shrugged. I just don't like eating its time consuming and I'm not too fond of food to be honest, Once In a while I'll chew on a mint leaf to assure I do not die but apart from that I only drink water and sit somewhere whilst I watch the sunset and wait for more children to come out and fill the town until they are all pushed back Inside by parents, Me..? No, I'll sometimes sit here all night unable to sleep because of my slow developing insomnia _"Out here again, Nate?" _I paused and turned my head, only slightly. To see an old man smiling warmly at me _"When am I never?"_ I replied, dryly. He gave a small shrug and helped himself to a seat, which I barely minded. _"Sir. Roger, if the stars are just balls of fire drifting in space, then why Is It every day we all come out to look at them, bask in the glory of something we will never have?" _I asked, Roger paused humming in thought as he stared at me _"What is it that the stars have that we never will?" _I let a smile glide across my face as I shook my head slowly and replied _"freedom" _this took Roger back, making him pause with a smile _"Nate, You have plenty freedom" "Do I…? Because I am sitting here with a wall around me, I cannot leave, I cannot stare upon the world as it stares back, no one looks at me and makes a wish, I have no freedom." _Full of surprises, that's how Roger always describes me to his friends.

I barely minded the curious glances given to Roger before he stood up _"Nate, You should go home tonight, it's going to rain" _I paused and stared at Roger with the slightest smile I could manage onto my emotionless face "Pluviophile" Roger let out a sigh and shook his head _"You may be a Pluviophile, But even an Insomniac sleeps."_ I shrugged In response as I felt a cold drip on my head, It had narrowly missed my hair, if it had of hit my hair there is a big chance I probably wouldn't have felt it threw the fluffiness off my hair, I had sat through the full blast of the rain and when the sun rose, I rose. I slowly shuffled to the bottom off the street before I paused and sat on another wall, Unable to walk much further due to a condition with my legs _"Oh Look, There he Is" _I glanced up to see three kids form and stare down at me with an attempt of being intimidating _"What's wrong Nate? Can't walk…Again?" _One of them taunted, I gave a small nod and a shrug _"Actually, I cannot walk."_ They all glared at me and with a smirk one tossed me off the wall, I hit the ground. Hard. And stayed straight faced as I shuffled to my knees and stared up at them _"Do you wish to hit me, because it would be very time consuming, and quite frankly…boring" _They all gasped and I slowly stood up and gripped the wall, Straightening myself out I gave myself a shake and peered at them _"I should be going actually, Good bye."_ I shuffled towards my house when I felt a large shake on the ground which caused me to tumble over, I turned on my hands and knees to see the town gathered, But that's not what caught my attention…no…It was the huge peering red face, Peaking over the wall.

It seemed to be grinning.


	2. Chapter 2: The Run For Life

People stood In shock as I sat on the floor staring up at it, my eyes never widened…my heart, it never sped up, why am I like this you may be asking…I don't quite know myself, my emotional strength must just be a hard 10, I shakily stood up as I collapsed against the wall when a loud bang erupted and people flew past me with shocked expressions as I gripped the wall and a thousand of those things began running at us, huge and towering _"Titans" _ I breathed as people began screaming and running I felt a panic wash over me my eyes widened, _'I can't run!'_ I thought frantically as I stumbled and lost my balance as titans began consuming everyone I crawled onto my knees gripping the floor I stood up and broke Into a stumbled run as I bolted past several dismembered bodies, I gave a small and shaky breath at the thought which pierced my mind _'I can't go home, I can't do it, with the way I run and walk. And the Titans closing In, I can't just go home, as much as I want to. I'd never make it to the escape boats' _I turned the corner as I heard more thumps and screaming, my legs burned and I bit my lip and kept running before I collapsed but just as I hit the ground a hand wrapped around me, I gasped and looked up to see a man's face which confused me, he was also carrying two other children, both looking depressed…and haunted _"What were you doing just lying there?"_ he asked me I paused and blinked a few times before I found my voice _"I have a problem with my legs, and no one decided to help me, considering I can't walk very well" _his face turned and I shrugged as I looked around.

"_Such a beautiful day" _the kids looked at me horrified and I paused and began twirling my hair _"Where's your parents?" _I hesitated and shrugged "_because of my bad legs, I thought it was wise not to run to my house and to the escape boats, there is no way I'd make the trips" _I said slightly sadly as we flew past a house I paused _"Scratch that I Just saw them in pieces" _The man gasped at my neutral tone of voice but I ignored him and continued to twirl my hair as I smiled at the bear In my arms but immediately thinking about it my face twisted into a pain one and gripped it, feeling my heart swell I let out a shakily breath and pushed every emotion back and I patted my pocket with a small smile knowing that I had a bag full of dice, we flung in the air and I felt myself being lifted into the boat _"Alright, No more"_ The boat took off and I watched everyone's sad faces as the boat set off, The young boy around my age clutched the boat with tears streaming down his face as he began yelling, I shuffled Into a corner and sat there as I twirled my hair with no emotion on my face but my heart swelled and at that moment…

I was thankful I was an Insomniac, because I hate to sleep after seeing such a thing.


	3. Chapter 3: Eren

Everyone on the boat was asleep when the moon had hit the middle of the sky, I was awake. Of course. Along with the boy who was with the girl earlier when I got saved, he was watching me, It wasn't scary, Intimidating or even uncomforting It was nothing to me, I lifted my head down and took out the bag of dice and I began taking out the dice and stacking them into huge towers, I heard footsteps and the boy sat next to me with the haunting look, the girl was now awake and watching him "May I?" I nodded and he slowly began stacking the dice into a separate tower "How did you do it?" he whispered "stare at them…and just…not care?" he added on, staring up at me his eyes seemed to burn threw me like fire, I was being consumed. "Because, this is why you will not defeat the Titans you know" he gasped softly and I shrugged "Not because of your physical strength…not because of your emotional strength, no. It's because you can stare at a body and feel a deep down sickness, I don't." he gasped again and glared at me "How can you not?!" he demanded "How can you stare at your parents AND NOT CARE?!" I paused and moved the dice "I cared. But the first weakness is emotion…emotion consumes you; you ever think I will defeat any titans if my emotion gets in the way? You have to abandon your humanity, I knew this would happen one day, I've been ready for it for a long time.." "So what now?" he asked me "Now. I rethink my whole entire life, What about you?" I was not a very social person but it felt okay talking with this stranger "The recon corps." I nodded "I deduced that much, I am Nate, By the way, But call me Near now" he paused and gave a small shake to my hand "Near…why?" he asked "because Nate died back there, Abandoning my humanity, It also means abandoning who I once was, Focus on the more. Important, things now" he gave a small nod and stared into my eyes his blue one's piercing my grey one's "What's important right now?" he asked "Seeing the world, leaving this place, to stop running.." I trailed off "So what. You're going to try to kill all the titans?" he beamed a hint of excitement in his voice "If I could walk properly, I would. Maybe I'll train myself to run as fast as others, then I may consider the recon corps" he gasped staring me in the eyes "you look so…weak" he breathed "you'll be killed in a second!" he added on "no, because it's not all strength to kill them, its precision, its brains…I'm very smart" he nodded slowly "Oh. I'm uh...Eren".

"It's a pleasure, Eren. I do hope we speak again" he nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes slowly I twirled my hair as I kept building different patterns, I gripped my bear and let a small smile glide across my face as I twirled my hair.


End file.
